


Promise me

by kenyakaneki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warning: xenophilia, light alternative universe, songfic, big age gap.Couple: Lotor x Pidge (Lotidge).Rating: +13.Summary: Promise you'll never leave me. Promise that you will always stay. Promise me you'll never run from my love. Promise me, promise me. Lotor x Pidge.





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> That ship my stole recently. I wanted them to interact more. Lotor can even be evil. But, he's smart and very sexy.Based on song Promise me from Lil Suzy.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"In space, there is no night and day. It is always that endless expanse.  
In space, stories begin and end.  
Romances die and bloom.  
..................................  
There was once a prince named Lotor.  
He was the son of a powerful and cruel emperor.  
Although son of fish, goldfish is, Lotor was not his father spit and spit.  
The prince could be cruel. But, he also had a vision that his father did not have.  
He could see that trust was something better than subjugation. The latter was something   
common in his people.  
Lotor was banned. But, he never gave up on his dreams.  
His most secret dream was to find his dead beloved.  
Thanks to the power of quintessence, the prince had lived for centuries. And keeping a   
young and sexy look.  
Thanks to this, he had a lot of popularity among women.  
His fame as an alpha male was crossing galaxies.  
But, Lotor could never find what he was looking for.  
But one day he found it.  
There she was. In the middle of the enemy. Small, fierce and intelligent. He has no doubts.   
His lover is back.

All of my life it seems I've waited for that day  
all this time I was searching  
'cause I never knew you could make me feel this way  
so much love you captured my heart and my soul  
and baby I'm loosing control  
I don't ever want to let go

It was overwhelming. Lotor could not get it out of his head.  
Even if his mind said that the Altean princess was a more logical choice, his heart said   
otherwise.  
Lotor gave himself to this love. He had to work hard. Dividing his time between being an   
emperor and conquering that girl.  
But at last, he succeeded. The hard at the end is tastier as they say on the planet of his   
beloved.  
Katie. Pretty Katie. Small, intelligent and fierce.  
A tiny lioness in his arms.

Want you give me promise  
You never leave me  
Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you never run away from my love  
Promise me, promise me

On the other side....  
The young lady named Katie Holt better known as Pidge had a tremendous turnaround in   
her life.  
First, go into space behind her father and brother. Fight in an intergalactic war. Meet   
fascinating technologies.  
And finally, but not least. Finding love in the most unlikely place.  
And in the form of a tall, lilac, sexy, intelligent and with a hair to give envy emperor.  
Pidge liked the little moments. Play with Lotor's hair. Hold hands. Read and search together. But , she also liked being loved and possessed.  
.............................................  
She trembled on the day she was deflowered. Males Galras are known to be very possessive lovers. They leave many marks.  
Ah yes. They like to set up nests.  
And they have retract penises.  
This scared our young woman a little. But little by little she got used to it.  
Her pain was turning into pleasure over the weeks.  
She begged more and more to be possessed intensely.  
And she wished not to wake up from the dream she was living.

If you could guarantee  
that what you say is true  
Every day of my life  
I'll be there through the night  
And I give myself to you  
So much love  
I cherish the moments we share  
The feelings that won't disappear  
The magic you bring when you're near  
So take that promise

At the end of every night of love, Lotor made Pidge promise that he would never leave him. And Pidge did the same.

Promise you never leave me  
Promise you'll always stay  
Promise you never run away from my love  
Promise me, promise me

Promise of eternal love was exchanged on the day of the wedding. Enemies became allies.   
A love crossed galaxies. A new empire was born.  
In space loves begin and end.  
There is no night and day. It is always the same vastness.  
But happy love stories continue to happen forever. "  
End note : The ship is rare and absurd but i ship anyway.


End file.
